


come undone

by sxndazed



Series: klaine/cc valentine's challenge 2020 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Violence, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxndazed/pseuds/sxndazed
Summary: He sees everything when he looks at Kurt.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: klaine/cc valentine's challenge 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620550
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	come undone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine/CC Valentine's Challenge 2020.
> 
> Prompt: "Two Is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls

He never thought he would have this.

He didn't think he would be able to go on dates or hold hands with a boy until he was out of here. He didn't think he could celebrate anniversaries or hold someone in his arms. He never even thought he'd be able to kiss one, not now.

He didn't give himself the luxury of thinking about a relationship with a boy. Not when he ended up in the hospital with fractured ribs and a minor concussion. Not when he spent weeks with people around him treating him like glass and silently wishing he didn't make his life harder for himself. Not when he transferred schools so there would be a no bullying policy and spent months jumping whenever anyone got close to him, even if it was just to say hi. Not when he's been heckled at and beat up for being who he is for years.

But all of that changes when he meets Kurt.

Kurt's hands are rougher than he thought. When he slides his hand into his and laces their fingers together, he feels the calluses and the slight roughness of the skin. But they're warm. The back of his hand is smooth, and the warmth that radiates through it is enough to warm Blaine's entire body. He rubs his thumb across his hand and squeezes it. When he kisses Kurt's hand, the smile he gets is almost better.

Kurt's skin is soft though. He moisturizes so often that Blaine has taken to doing it too. He loves the feel of his skin against his own. But it isn't just smooth. Blaine loves the feeling of the hair on his legs tickling his own. It's another reminder that he's with a boy, a man. Someone he never thought he'd be with.

Kurt's arms are strong and lean. He has to keep his jaw from dropping and drool from running down his chin because of how good he looks. When they tighten around Blaine, he gets dizzy with the overwhelming feeling of too much. He feels safe and protected and loved. He feels like he's home.

Kurt's hair is thick and gorgeous. He cares about how it looks, but he doesn't mind when Blaine runs his hand through it. He doesn't mind when he tugs on it a little when he kisses down his body and takes him into his mouth. He loves when Blaine scratches at the nape of his neck and massages his head. Blaine loves the trust Kurt has in his hands, in him.

Kurt's lips are sweet. Like his skin, he makes sure to moisturize, and they're soft and plush. When he scraps his teeth against them lightly, he can hear Kurt moan against him, and the hot breath against his mouth makes his body light up inside. He could spend hours of his life kissing Kurt.

Kurt's cock is gorgeous. He's watched porn for years, and he knows it's not always the most accurate and it exaggerates. But he never knew a cock could be so perfect to him. The way it feels in his hand and his mouth. The way it fills him up so perfectly and the way it sits against Kurt's stomach when he fucks into him. The way it leaks against his thigh when they rock against each other and the way it comes down his throat. He loves it, and he tells Kurt about it enough that he flushes all the way down to his chest and swats him in the arm while smiling too hard.

(He could say the same about his ass too.)

Kurt's smile is the brightest thing in the world. It's sweet and soft and makes him feel like everything is alright. He feels happy and overjoyed if he's the cause behind it. Any smile that appears on Kurt's face is beautiful, but to be the cause of it means all the more. His laugh rings loud and clear and makes him want to hear it as often as he can. And when he sings. God, his boyfriend can sing. His voice is the best thing he's ever heard.

Kurt's kindness and strength makes him feel so lucky. He feels so lucky to know someone who is so caring and wonderful to the people around him. He feels like to be in his orbit, to hold him close to him and love him with his entire being. Kurt is the strongest person he knows, and he can only hope to be just as strong.

He didn't think he could ever be with anyone, let alone someone like Kurt. He feels unraveled at the seams and comes undone before he's put back together, stronger than before. He's young and naive, and he knows he has years ahead of him, but he sees the future when he looks at Kurt. He sees anniversaries and holidays spent together. He sees a shared apartment in New York that's a little shitty because it's all they can afford, but it's  _ theirs. _ He sees a ring on Kurt's finger and a ceremony they plan with everyone they love around them. He sees evenings spent in and out and nights spent in bed together. He sees himself coming home to the same man for years to come.

He sees  _ everything _ when he looks at Kurt.

He never thought he would have this, but he does, and he will do everything he can to take care of what they have.


End file.
